


A field trip

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, Because diversity exists, Elliot & Aurelio volunteer to chaperone for reasons, Field Trip, For the language thing I wanted to make a kind of genuine, Jardani Jovonovich is John Wick's real name, Kindergarten Teacher John Wick, M/M, where people speak their well-learned or native languages unapologetically and without question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: A field trip to the NYC aquarium takes little odd turns for the better.





	A field trip

* * *

"Okay. Great so the parent-teacher conference is adjourned. Don't forget to sign the permission slips and the volunteer chaperone form if you'd like to join us on the upcoming field trip."

He smiles brightly at the classroom full of adults before continuing.

Clasping his hands together as he walks up to his smart board.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. Have a wonderful rest of the day and weekend. Please stay safe." As an afterthought he says that they are welcomed to come over to the classroom at anytime.

That it is a safe haven for anyone who wants to vent.

If it concerns their children and that they can takes as much snacks as are left on the table home.

Some people take him up on the offer of food and a few others say they can stop by which is surprising yet fine.

He is erasing  _Jardani Jovonovich or Mr. J_ off the smart board because he knows that some people still find his name somewhat difficult to pronounce now that the meeting is over.

When he hears someone clearing their throat then the words. "Excuse me, Mr. Jovonovich.."

Only to turn around and see Mr. Wellick, Ollie's dad standing by a desk. His kid running around the classroom with a few others followed all the while by the gaze of a young man in a hoodie.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to sign up to help chaperone but I have an all-day work meeting to attend tomorrow, can I sign up my..."

He makes a noise as if he is unsure of what to call his SO. Then he tries again.

As Jardani thinks of the words 'Пахать как лошадь' as he tries not to think about the last time he actually rode one.

"Can I sign up a friend, a very good one to take my place. I can get all of the documents to you by Monday morning at the latest."

"Hey teach, me too." Jardani watches as Aurelio walk in with two evidently cool working class gentlemen as they set the bags of food and drinks down for the parents alongside the children to enjoy.

"Yeah, okay then sure. You will both have the weekend. We need all the help we can get." Turning back to the board he erases the word Friday and the date.

* * *

 The day of runs relatively smooth. All of the parents and more importantly students alongside the form he asked of them are starting on time. Which is grand.

The school's cafeteria provides them all with a sacked lunch and he finds out that the custodian that works on his area of the school on nights has a special license meaning he can drive the school bus.

On the way there Jardani overhears the beginnings of a conversation. A young woman talking on the phone saying.

"Dijeron qué vamos a ir a el acuario, no se pero ya estamos en camino..." She laughs as she looks out the window. Continuing she says. "Pues claro, mi niña siempre se porta bien."

The traffic is thankfully for once in this miserable life not that present and he finds out to be a good omen if he there is one.

Once they arrived the students French off with their assigned chaperones.

There are fifteen students and five parents or guardians, people currently there for them.

So each adult gets three students assigned to them. Each giving them their name tags, meet up spots in case of an emergency and their tickets.

Most split up to walk into the zoo for fish with an excited look to their face as the kids look around.

A couple of minutes into it he hears the excited shriek 

"Mom I saw a starfish and an hammer shark!" 

Then "acabamos de ver estrellas de mar, peces globo y hasta un delfín. Qué maravilla" by the older brother of one of his children.

They witnessed a dive show by the shark tank exhibit and even pet some of the animals after a tour guide tells them all about the Aquarium’s standard two finger touch rule to safely handle the water-life.

Aurelio takes his group to see a hear all about stingrays and he tells the kids information on the Corvette cars that they will likely definitely not remember.

As Elliot volunteers to take his group to get their faces painted along with Mr. Jovonovich's group. 

People take advantage of the picture spots and post them on social media or send them to other family members.

Asking Jardani to be in some of them then feeling kinda worried when the kids manage to get washable paint on his clothes and face as he bends down to pose with the kids.

And all promise to send him a copy so that he can have them developed so that they can be put up in the classroom.

By lunchtime he is sitting by Aurelio at a table with their kids discussing the day's activities and what they enjoyed the most.

Keeping the conversation light as the mechanic says that there's a new contract open for someone in Istanbul, Turkey.

Taking a moment to see Elliot, Tyrell's friend and his Olle get along as he catches the words 'I don't like løg or sennap.' as he points at the food and Mr. Alderson nods in agreement.

Aside from that piece of news he realizes that he's had fun today and that if he can he will plan a trip accordingly to a park for a small picnic.

* * *

  **Translation:**

Russian: Пахать как лошадь

English : To toil like a horse- meaning to work hard basically

Spanish: Dijeron qué vamos a ir a el acuario, no se pero ya estamos en camino

English: They said that we were going to an aquarium, I don't know but we are already on our way

Spanish: Pues claro mi niña siempre se porta bien

English: Well certainly my daughter is always well behaved

Spanish: Acabamos de ver estrellas de mar, peces globo y hasta un delfín. Qué maravilla

English: We just saw a starfish, a blowfish and a dolphin. How wonderful

Danish: løg, sennap

English: onions, mustard


End file.
